Medicine
by AznPanDaz
Summary: Lucy has been diagnosed with a life-threatening sickness.


It was suppose to be a small sickness, like a cold or a fever.

But it wasn't, it came in like a storm after a week or so. Next thing they knew, she was coughing blood with tears in her eyes.

"Here, some more tea," Levy said, placing a tray on her desk.

Lucy smiled at her weakly, even though she haven't even finished the cup in her hand. "Thank you, Levy-chan."

"Lu-chan, don't speak! Rest!" Levy rushed over and tucked in the blankets at Lucy's side.

It was a sunny day, the window was opened and a cool breeze entered. Everyone else was doing missions, but Levy volunteered to stay and aid Lucy.

Lucy closed her eyes and leaned back on the pillows, cup tightly in her hand still.

It bothered her a lot, her conditions. However, Wendy said at this point, she couldn't do anything. Neither can the doctors. They told her they couldn't identify the disease, and would get back to her as soon as possible; it has been almost a month.

Levy moved a chair right by Lucy's bed, and sat straight.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay. You should go take a break outside, it's beautiful out." Lucy suggested, with a small smile.

Levy returned the same expression, but then shook her head. "No, it's alright! The view from the window is enough." She reassured.

Lucy wanted to make her go out, but it's no use.

"Have you read Nano's new book?"

"No, I heard it was too plain," Levy said.

"What? It is amazing! It's basically a sequel to Goodnight!" Lucy stated, sitting up straight again.

Suddenly, she gagged. That took a lot of energy for her.

Levy panicked and picked up the nearby trash, and grabbing the cup away from Lucy.

Lucy stared down at the trash, but then heaved a deep breath. "It's nothing."

After that, they were back to quiet. Levy felt her chest ache, she hated this. Everyone at Fairy Tail did, since she couldn't come to the guild anymore, they would come to her. It was always painful to see Lucy like this.

* * *

><p>It was night time, Lucy was sleeping and Team Natsu slipped into the apartment as Levy silently exited.<p>

"Thank you, Levy." Erza whispered while she left.

Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Wendy stood and sat around the bed.

After a few minutes, Lucy opened one eyes and giggled. "Welcome back," then she slowly pulled herself up. "How was it?"

Natsu was the closest to her, and placed his two elbows on the bed, supporting his head as her leaned down with his hands.

"So boring! The town had metal houses! To prepare for us!" Natsu groaned.

Lucy's face was blank, then she sighed.

"How was it really?"

Gray gulped, "Guess the jig is up..."

Natsu frowned and sat up, scratching the back of his head. "Well, we found one doctor who might come by tomorrow to check you out."

Erza looked around the room sternly, and noticed something. There was blood on her blanket, and quite fresh too. Erza has been through enough experience to identify old blood and just poured.

"Today was terrible?" She questioned.

Lucy glanced at the blood in front of her then went pink. She scrunched that area of the blanket up with her hands.

"Don't feel embarrassed, Luce," Natsu rubbed her hair. "We all know what you're going through. We don't think you're a joke or anything."

It sounded like something a parent would say to their daughter when she got her first period, or something like that. So Lucy had to laugh a little.

Natsu grinned, he was happy to see her laughing. They all were, lately all she has been doing was coughing and puking.

When it was peaceful again, they all told stories of their missions without her so far. It was the usuals, Natsu destroying things, Erza destroying Natsu, then Gray. Wendy healing them all.

It was as if the sickness was never there.

"The monster was about this big!" Natsu stretched out his arms.

"Nah, it was about this big!" Gray minimized his arms a little bit from Natsu's length. "You're exaggerating."

Natsu glared at him, yet didn't do anything for Erza was right between him and Gray.

"You guys are so weird." Lucy said.

It seemed as if the room has gotten warmer, and the snoring Wendy at the end of the bed made it just more comforting.

"Yeah, she's really tired these days, she and a few other are spending so much time researching for you," Erza told her.

Lucy stared at Wendy, and felt more guilty than grateful. Wendy should be using her time strengthening her magic and self, and learning more to help everyone else for more important things. Not Lucy

"Don't worry about it, Luce," Natsu assured, grinning at her. "We don't mind, we just want you healthier."

But the guilt wouldn't go away.

Again, Erza realized this, and simply pointed out how pale she looked.

"Yeah," Lucy had a small frown mixed with a smile, "I'm not feeling good." She fell back onto the pillow and crawled under the blanket.

Everybody else looked at each other then down at Lucy.

"Alright, well we'll get going then," Erza said then nudged Gray and eyed Wendy. Gray gently shoved Wendy, and when she didn't open her eyes, he took her in his arms. "We'll be back tomorrow, okay? Sleep well, goodbye."

Soon, it was silent.

Lucy wasn't sleeping, and she knew someone else was there.

"My sickness might be contagious." She muttered.

She felt something being lifted off her bed, but soon something heavier went on it.

"I never minded." He responded, lifting up the thick blanket and grinning at her.

Lucy blinked a few times, and couldn't help but smile.

In the next few seconds, Natsu laid next to her, with his arms around her, and chin on the top of her head. "I really hope this doctor can help." He whispered.

She closed her eyes and nodded lightly. For some reason, she didn't have the urge to cough or sneeze, or feel any sickness in her. She had even forgotten about the guilt for that moment. It was as if he was her medicine, but that was just corny.

"Have Loke or any of them gone to see you?"

"They're afraid it would drain me even more." There was a little sadness in her voice. After she said that, she coughed a little. "Oh my, I'm so sorry! I didn't cover my mouth that time." Lucy quickly placed a fist over her mouth.

"I'll let it slip this time," he chuckled.

It was just them two in the room.

"Where's Happy?" Lucy inquired, just realizing that the annoyingly adorable blue devil wasn't there.

"Oh, he wanted to go home. He said he felt homesick. He has been with us too." Natsu answered, closing his eyes now.

Strangely, Lucy could feel him getting sleepier. Her head was pressed against his bare chest, which was moving slower.

"Goodnight, Natsu." She mumbled, snuggling into him more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm a slow updater.


End file.
